


Breakfast and a Show - September 25, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [58]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708





	Breakfast and a Show - September 25, 2020

It had been weeks. 

Every student and professor at Hogwarts was sleep deprived. They sat in the Great Hall, quietly and slowly eating breakfast. Chatter was almost non-existent. Everyone was bleary eyed. Death's secretary looked near death. Ron was barely eating. That's how you know it was serious.

Dumbledore stood to address everyone. "I know we all seem to be having difficulty sleeping. I have been in communication with the greater gods, and it appears the goddess of dreams is missing."

Demigod of Milk Colin Creevey sharpened a bit at the mention of his family. Might he get a quest from the Oracle to go and find her? But who would he bring with him?

At that moment, the doors of the Great Hall burst open, the lights dropped, spotlights shown on the entrance and music filled the room. (A/N: Listen to this to set the scene: https://youtu.be/LgYsPoKeRxQ) 

She-Who-Throws-Shade entered the Great Hall, sashaying to the front. Every single person was far too tired to do anything. Harry thought about reaching for the pipe he always carried but was too tired to care.

When she reached the front, the Queen said, "I'm glad to see my evil plan has been working. Hahahahahahaha! I have kidnapped Morpheana, goddess of dreams and have been using her to bother all of you. This is so much more fun than killing people. Plus I got to use my newest runway entrance!"

At Skeeterbucks, Rita was taking notes and preparing a report for the Fashion section of The Daily Prophet. Umbridge was fanning herself, taken away by She-Who-Throws-Shade.

"I will continue bothering you just for fun until you are all so tired you just don't care! Ten points to Slytherin!" Voldemort shouted.

"Albus, let's do something - there she is!" Minerva said.

"Eh, we haven't had a lot of shows for breakfast lately. Let's see how this plays out." Dumbledore replied.


End file.
